


Minimal Property Damage

by Nejinee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Groping, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Switching, property damage, tony is scarred for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee
Summary: Everyone assumes Bucky's super soldier body will process the gas that's gone and driven others mad with sexual hysteria. Everyone assumes the evil scientists messed up and Bucky's okay.Everyone assumes wrong because no one ever thinks about Steven Grant Rogers.-A sex pollen PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this is just ridiculous smut. I don't even know.

Steve whacked the A.I.M. goon right in the face with his shield and the poor sap collapsed like a game of jenga.

“Perimeter secure,” came Barton over the comm. The team had been eerily quiet for the last fifteen minutes, fulfilling their intended duties. “Sightline secured.”

“Roger that,” Tony said with an obvious smirk.

“Widow?” Steve asked, pressing himself along the white-painted corridor favoured at all A.I.M. institutes. So far he’d cleared out about thirty agents and scientists. It was unexpected, but it appeared to be some kind of dinner time at the institute and a bunch of them had been milling about in what could only be called the cafeteria. A _cafeteria,_ Steve noted, had been set up buffet-style, with pierogies and salads and fresh fruits and a whole slew of alarmingly delicious-looking meat dishes. The A.I.M. workers had been seriously disappointed to have to put their smoked beef sandwiches down and fight Captain _bloody_ America. Who knew A.I.M. had such good employee policies? Even for ones who worked the night shift.

“Almost…” Natasha answered, and Steve heard a distinct thump coming from her comm. “Okay. In position. The only lab left is in the loft area. Looks like this is the place. Barnes is with me.”

“Loft?” Steve huffed. Damnit, he was in the friggin’ basement. “On my way,” he added, starting off at a jog. He wouldn’t be using the elevator. He’d learned that lesson.

“Hey, we need muscle on ground level,” Tony said. “I’ll come to the loft. I can take the atrium. Trust A.I.M. to spend their bloated funds on a glass multi-level _atrium_. Jesus.”

“Yeah, I may need someone down here,” Sam said over the comm.

“Got it,” Steve said, throwing open the stairwell door.

“Three, what look like scientists, in sight,” Natasha whispered. “All in lab gear and wearing masks.”

“Masks?” Tony echoed. “Like, surgical masks?”

“Negative,” Natasha said. “Full gas masks. Faces only”

“Okay, hold back until I get there,” Tony said.

“I got a mask,” Bucky’s gruff voice came over the comm, and Steve couldn’t help the small smile as he finally broke through the stairwell door on the lobby level. “I can go in. We’re running out of time.”

“Okay, Bucko,” Tony said, “Just because you got some fancy weird old-school Russian gear doesn’t mean it’s cleared for-“

Steve had just broken into the main lobby area when he heard Sam cry, “Down!”

Steve ducked on instinct and a rippling ricochet of bullets tore through the air above his head.

“ _Shots fired_ ,” Steve grunted, rolling aside. “We’ll take care of this. You guys get the lab secured!”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Tony said rapidly.“Me and Barnes are going in. Romanov, hold the door, oh, uh and your breath, until we close.”

“Wait,” Steve said, rolling to his feet and throwing his shield across the open lobby. “You don’t know what’s–“

“We gotta move, Cap,” Tony said. “Fury’s got us on a timetable, all right? Why else would these scientists be up this late working on some big, round…thing? If it’s chemical, or nuclear, or something, we gotta neutralize– _shit!_ Barnes! The _fuck_ is wrong with you!?”

While Steve was preoccupied with smacking idiots in the face, he still couldn’t help his heart constricting.

“What? What _happened_?” He bellowed, throwing two gunmen against the wall, their helmets clunking loudly and their heads snapping back.

“Fuckin’ Barnes, he just–Goddamnit, you stupid gorillas and your dumb fists.”

“Hey, she had a gun,” Bucky said coolly over the comm.

Tony grunted.

“Stark’s got the last scientist,” Natasha said. “First one down. Second one is… also incapacitated.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky grumbled.

“Hey lady, listen,” Stark was saying, obviously to someone other than Natasha, “Put that down. No. Don’t make me–no! Stand clear!”

There was a smashing sound and Steve winced, the comm buzzing loudly in his ear as what sounded like all hell broke loose.

“Shitshit _shit!”_ Tony barked.”You dropped it? Why?”

A garbled voice squeaked in the background.

“Romanov! Out!” Bucky barked.

Steve eyed Sam and they both nodded.

“We’re coming!” Sam yelled into his own comm. 

“No!” Tony barked. “Get out of the building! This _friggin’ woman_ , yes _you,_ lady, just dumped whatever they were working on all over the place. We have no idea what this shit is. It’s gassing up.”

Steve hesitated, Sam all but ready to grab him and fly them up through the atrium, the same way Tony had gone.

A loud crash echoed on the comm.

“Skylight open,” Tony said. “Barnes, get out! Stop _doing that!”_

“She knows what it is,” Bucky growled and there was a heavy rustling over the air. “Tell me what this is!” 

A wail indicated that the A.I.M. scientist was clearly still alive and probably in the hands of one very teed off super soldier.

“She’s incoherent, man,” Tony barked. “Hey! You’re inhaling this shit!”

“Yeah, so’s she,” Bucky said dully. “It ain’t doing anything, Stark.”

“She look right to you?” Tony barked.

Steve could only imagine the lazy way Bucky would shrug.“I mean it ain’t doing anything to _me_.”

“I’ve called in the containment crew,” Sam said over their arguing. “Everybody stay where you are. Me and Steve will rendezvous with Barton. Fury says the crew will come bundle you out.”

“I’m already out,” Natasha said calmly. “North-East corner.”

Steve shook his head and jogged after Sam, making their way out of the building and into the night to wait.

 

* * *

 

“I think this could have gone better,” Fury said, his face projecting from a screen on the wall of the tower conference room. 

“We rounded up all the remaining agents and scientists, Sir,” Hill said, her face projected beside his. Steve could hear her tapping at her starkpad. “Containment says they’ve never seen anything like this.”

Fury frowned.

Steve, Sam, Clint and Natasha were seated around the conference table back at Avengers Tower.

“Care to explain?” Fury went on wearily. “I mean, we did go in expressly to shut down their operations. Why am I surprised it all went to hell instead?”

Hill paused, blinking at whatever data was filtering in from the processing unit. “Um. Well.” She looked up. “Whatever that agent smashed made its way into the ventilation. Liquid to gas. The passed out, captured A.I.M. agents woke up with … odd symptoms.”

“Elaborate?” Fury said.

“Sorry Sir,” Hill stared at her data, blinking somewhere out of sight, brows rising. “Uh, they’ve had to separate a lot of the captives. None are making any sense and it appears…that they’ve lost their minds en masse.”

“Put it up,” Fury nodded.

With a few swipes, Hill’s viewable screen was up on the main monitor for all to see. Streams of text and data were flowing in from multiple sources, making Steve wonder how she was always able to keep track of everything up to the second.

“We’ve got camera footage of a cell in block C,” a video screen opened up, clear as day, thanks to Hill’s unlimited tech supply.

Steve’s brows shot into his hairline. “What the-“ His brain tried to factor in what he was seeing, tried to make sense of it. Then Steve’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out before he could even try to figure out what was going on onscreen.

A text from Bucky.

   

> Can I go home now?

 

Steve made a pitiful face at his phone and tapped out a response.

> Soon as they say so, Buck.

 

“Are they…?” Clint leaned in, incredulous.

“Oh man, really?” Sam breathed.

“Well, if that isn't an orgy in the making, I don’t what is,” Natasha intoned calmly.

Steve wasn't listening. He was preoccupied with Bucky’s next message.

> I hate medical.

 

Steve wiped at his mouth. Then he refocused in on the task at hand. Nick seemed to have been struck dumb for the first time ever.

“There’s what? Six people to a cell?” Clint said, peering at the footage.

“Yes,” Hill nodded. She tapped her tablet and the camera switched off. 

“Wow,” Sam said. “That is nasty.”

“Well, not as nasty as it could be,” Natasha said.

Steve blinked, having missed it. Was it that bad? Had the A.I.M. captives gone crazy? Were they dangerous and unhinged?

Sam looked over at her, “What, you think it’s part of A.I.M. protocol? Teamwork through team, uh, _workouts_?”

“They’re not _that bad_ ,” Clint waved his hand.

“Not yet, not with their hands cuffed,” Natasha smirked. “Amateurs.”

“Do we have a report on what was being built? What chemicals they’d been futzing with?” Steve asked, calmly as possible, trying to focus.

“Barnes and Stark are still in the medical wing,” Hill answered, unfazed. “Dr. Banner has stepped in to assist. Stark has asked that this be kept out of the main database. So none of the paid technicians are on-site right now.”

Steve rubbed at his face. He still hadn’t been able to see Bucky. The containment crew took their jobs very seriously, so both Bucky and Stark had been whisked away first. A few floors up, and the two of them were probably sniping at one another while Bruce tried to keep his cool. 

“Bruce hates being used as some sort of on-site doctor,” Steve sighed. “It’s not his thing. You know that, right?”

Hill nodded. “Understood. It was Stark who made the call. Says if anything does happen, if Barnes has somehow picked up some kind of infection, or radiation, and goes haywire, they need to keep civilians out of the way.”

“Bucky’s not gonna go nuts,” Steve said sharply. “It wasn’t affecting him, this thing, remember? We all heard it.”

“Just because he processes chemicals differently doesn’t mean–“ Natasha started, but Steve cut her off with his hand.

“No,” he glared around the table. “JARVIS, bring up the Med Wing, please.”

“Yes, Sir,” came JARVIS’ dulcet tone. “Calling Mr. Stark now.”

“I’m out, then,” Fury sighed. “Updates within the hour. Hill?”

“Yes, Sir?” Hill said.

“If the cells don’t calm down in twenty, I approve excessive force. We’re an international spy organization devoted to keeping the world safe, not a Goddamn opium den and brothel.”

Steve blinked at the language. Odd phrasing.

“Aye, Sir,” Hill nodded. How she never smirked at Fury’s annoyance always amazed Steve.

Both screens blipped out.

“What’s taking so long, JARVIS?” Steve said, tapping his fingers against the table.

“Apologies Captain Rogers, but Mr Stark has asked for a few moments while they finish up Sergeant Barnes’ bloodwork.”

“Ah,” Steve nodded gravely.

Clint made a face. “Yeah, needles.”

“Barnes’ favorite,” Sam sighed.

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

Then, at last, the huge monitor came to life. 

“Hola!” Tony crowed, staring up into the camera. Steve squinted and figured the camera may be strapped to one of the med wing’s contraptions. It was high enough up to give a distorted fish-eye view of Tony and his surroundings, but not high up in a ceiling corner where the details would be lost. “Well, look at you bastards in your cushy padded leather chairs,” Tony drawled.

“Is Bucky okay?” Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes, the fish-eye effect making it more pronounced. “I’m great! Thanks for asking.”

Steve scowled.

“You sound very healthy, Tony,” Natasha smirked.

“Yeah, well _some of us_ actually have functioning gas masks built into our armor,” Tony breathed and stepped back, no longer blocking the whole lens with his ginormous face. “Unlike RoboDork over here who totally got a good whiff of the chemical compound _we had no idea about.”_

Steve’s heart leapt when one of the med bay beds came into view. Bucky waved from his seat on the edge. He looked fine. Normal.

“It ain’t doing anything weird to me,” Bucky said, voice a bit tinny.

“So far as we know,” Tony sniped. He swivelled to look at the camera. “Brucie’s looking over the blood and stuff. My gas filter picked up some particles too, so there’s that.”

“Have you–“ Steve paused and looked at the team members beside him. Natasha shrugged. Sam and Clint did pretty much the same. Steve blinked, then went on. “Have you connected with Hill and her team yet? About anything new, I mean?”

Tony’s absurdly rounded eyes blinked at them. “Not yet. Was having enough of a time wrestling your boyfriend over here into an actual bed. You know he kicked a containment rookie in the nuts? Who does that? Poor kid’s not having sex anytime soon.”

Steve actually sighed at that.

“They were trying to strap me down,” Bucky’s voice was gruff and Steve’s heart went out to him.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Do you forget?” he turned to Bucky, voice wavering in and out over the microphone. “That you’re, like, the Winter Soldier? You think the agents for hire are ever going to overlook that? Buddy, you terrified the lot of them.”

Bucky was rubbing at his inner elbow on his right arm. “I don’t like needles either.”

“Oh yeah, because I just _love_ needles. Oi,” Tony turned back, exasperated. “So anyway, so far all’s okay. I didn’t breathe in any weird shit. Bucko-bronco seems fine, but Bruce wants to be sure. I’d like us to be out of here today, but then I’d trust the nuclear giant over me and my terrible life choices any day.”

“I’m right here,” Bruce’s exasperated, tired voice filtered over from somewhere nearby.

“So, when can we come see you?” Steve was staring at Bucky. He knew the medical floor wasn’t the best place for Bucky on a good day. Tony looked over to where Bruce must have been standing. Then he turned back. “Try in an hour. No symptoms after that, and I’d say your Russian Lover’s metabolism will have chewed it out by then.”

“I’m not Russian,” Bucky said.

“He’s not Russian,” Natasha said at the same time.

“Whatever,” Tony waved his hand. “Why don’t you guys go shower and make yourselves presentable while we wrestle Barnes into his own chemical bath.”

“You fuckin’ touch me–“ Bucky growled.

“Byeeee!” Tony grinned at the camera and waved before the visual was gone.

 

* * *

 

Steve was cleaned up and back in his sweats and t-shirt, pacing around his living room.

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said suddenly, making Steve jump. “Mr Stark and Dr Banner have just given you access to the medical wing, if you’d like to proceed down?”

“On my way!” Steve all but jumped for his keys, slipped on his sneakers and threw himself out into the hallway and over to the elevator.

A couple floors down and the doors opened. “Perfect timing,” Natasha smirked, Clint beside her. “JARVIS just called with the news.”

Steve thought it was just a little odd for both of them to want to come collect Bucky and see how he was doing. Usually they’d just wait until the next team meal. Bucky wasn’t hurt, after all, so nothing to worry about.

“I really only want to get him home,” Steve said. 

“Yeah, bet he’s an ol’ bag of grump about now,” Clint murmured.

 

* * *

 

Natasha and Clint got through the biometric scans first. Steve watched them walk into the medical wing, weaving their way between the glass-walled offices and bays. Steve followed, listening to familiar voices growing louder.

“There he is,” Sam said, standing up and apparently a lot quicker than Steve at getting himself into medical.

Bucky looked up from the bed he was still sitting on. He was still in his black op gear. He swung his legs round and pressed his hands to the thin mattress. To anyone else, it might appear that Bucky was reticent, or bored by the whole thing, but Steve could tell by the downward play of Bucky’s eyes that the man was just as happy to see Steve as Steve was to see him.

“What a ride!” Tony popped into view, patting Bucky on the shoulder. “And to think, just this morning we were making jokes about bio-chem warfare.”

“ _You_ were making jokes,” Bruce said from his spot over by the computer. “ _We_ were all concerned about A.I.M. developing chemical detonation bombs.”

“When really, the pervs, they’d been-“ Clint began but cried out when Natasha jabbed him in the ribs. “Ow!”

“Hey,” Steve said, coming up to Bucky. He wanted to hug him, touch him, but Bucky’s experience in any medical facility usually made him edgy.

“Hey,” Bucky was looking Steve over, eyes roaming slowly down and then up again.

“So, no symptoms of any kind?” Natasha asked, arms folded.

Bruce shook his head. “Nothing untoward, anyway.”

“Untoward?” Natasha cocked a brow.

Steve blinked at her. What was she expecting? A goddamn bloodbath? Bucky wasn’t dangerous, goddamnit.

“Well, I mean, apart from the obvious,” Tony smirked.

Steve frowned and Bucky turned to glare at Stark. “What? Oh, come on, Barnes! It’s funny! Dunno what was in that gas, but, well, you know, it could be worse!”

Bucky continued to glare.

Steve blinked and glanced between them. “What do you mean?”

Natasha cleared her throat. Steve just caught her nudging Clint from his periphery. Barton was looking at the floor and hiding a smile.

Steve blinked and looked at Bucky, eyes ghosting over him. Was there something wrong? It would have to be something obvious if- _oh._

Steve felt his cheeks warm. He looked into Bucky’s eyes and the other man just shrugged.

“He’s been like that the whole time,” Tony snorted. “The techs were mildly put off by the idea of manhandling him.”

“Tony,” Bruce reprimanded. “It’s not something to joke about.” Bruce tapped at his keyboard. Then he turned.

“Barnes’, ah, _condition_ seems to be a side-effect from that gas.”

Steve felt both Bucky’s hands grasp his elbow. 

“Okay,” Steve nodded, trying to not make this awful and uncomfortable for Bucky. 

“Yeah, his raging boner of doom,” Tony murmured. “What a prank. Oh, A.I.M., you kidders.”

Tony was such an idiot sometimes. Steve kept his emotions in check, fully aware that there was a pretty sizeable bulge in Bucky’s pants that no one could miss. At least his gear wasn’t forgiving, limiting the effect. Poor Bucky, at the mercy of some sick drug.

Steve scowled at Tony, fully intent on chewing him out for being uncouth. Bucky’s hand trailed over to Steve’s back. It was warm and comforting. His metal fingers tugged at Steve’s shirt, causing Steve to shift closer.

Bucky scooted to the edge of the bed, feet dangling. He huffed.

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Sam said, looking to the ceiling. “Well, that’s not the worst thing I’ve seen today.”

“What do you mean?“ Bruce began, but Steve was distracted when Bucky tugged him even closer, so he was sideways, right between Bucky’s legs, hip stuck in the juncture there. Bucky wrapped both arms around Steve and said, “Hey, Steve. C’mere.”

Steve cleared his throat and patted Bucky’s hand where it rested on his hip. “It’s okay, Buck. We’ll get you home soon.” He tried valiantly to not blush, knowing full well than the firm pressure against his other hip was not, in fact the bed frame or mattress.

“You should see the cell blocks,” Clint looked at Bruce with brows raised. “It’s like, almost an orgy in there.”

“It is?” Bruce’s brows shot into his hairline. 

“It what?” Steve frowned, again distracted because Bucky’s hand was sneaking under his shirt and sliding up his spine insistently.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Some kind of sex drug, looks like. Fury gave permission to incapacitate if it got out of control.”

“Wait,” Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“Are you saying–“ Tony interrupted.

“–It’s an aphrodisiac?” Bruce blurted, eyes immediately widening.

“Uh-huh,” Clint nodded. “Lucky ol’ Buckaroo here wasn’t too badly affected, huh? What’s a boner between colleagues?”

“Wait, _wait,_ ” Tony raised a hand. “So the other shmucks? The A.I.M. agents? They all immediately started trying to bone each other? Like bodice-ripping sex menagerie style?” Tony’s voice was high and sharp.

Steve jumped when he felt fingers stroking over his waistband at his back, unseen by the others, but still pretty forward, even for Bucky.

Steve gently pulled at the roving hands.

Bucky pushed his face into Steve’s chest, what he could reach, at least.

“Bucky,” Steve hissed softly, as the other super soldier nuzzled at the side of his pectoral.

”Yeah?” Bucky answered, voice all gravel.

“Yup,” Natasha nodded, talking to Tony. 

“Indiscriminately?” Tony asked, frowning.

The others nodded, and Steve was suddenly very aware of the fact that he may have assumed that whatever footage Hill had shown them had been aggressive beat-downs between inmates.

Tony looked at Bruce.

“But Barnes isn’t metabolizing like us normies would,” Tony said.

Bruce blinked, “No, he isn’t. Maybe because his metabolism is finer tuned? It may sort of…”

The two of them turned then and locked their eyes on Steve and the dark-haired menace wrapped around his torso like a freakin’ octopus.

“…require different starter agents?” Bruce trailed off.

“Oh crap,” Tony huffed, immediately taking a step back. “JARVIS, report on Barnes.”

“Elevated heart rate, rising steadily. Temperature normal.” JARVIS said calmly.

“Since when? How long?” Tony asked.

“Since Captain Rogers entered the medical bay, Sir.”

“Steve…” Bucky hummed, tugging at Steve’s shirt.

 

Steve felt _his_ heart rate pick up. Why was everyone looking at him like that? This wasn’t so bad. It was … it was just Bucky. Bucky was affectionate. Sometimes. Though not normally in front of others…

“Uh,” Steve breathed.

“I think you may want to, hah,” Tony stepped further away. “Get him home, Cap.”

“But-“ Steve blinked, then yipped as his ass was pinched, _hard_.

“Sooner rather than later,” Bruce added, nodding.

“Christ,” Sam covered his eyes with one hand. “And here I thought this was just gonna be cute blackmail material.”

“But you said,” Steve started, tugging at the insistent hand trying to make its way into his pants. “ _Buck_ , stop. You said he was fine!”

“ _Now_ , Rogers,” Natasha said sharply, also moving back.

Bucky slid off the bed in one smooth motion and the others all shuffled away a couple feet, in unison. 

“Steve,” he murmured darkly.

“He’s going to lose it,” Natasha said, voice grave. “Like the other agents. You saw the footage.”

“There’s footage?” Tony croaked, distracted by the way Bucky stood at his full height, erection trying its best to make its presence known. “Oh, God, my eyes.”

“Oh, hell to this,” Sam turned and strode away to God knows where, as the elevators were in the opposite direction. “My friendship only extends so far, Steve!”

“What do I _do_?” Steve asked frantically.

“Um, well, I’d say its pretty obvious, Cap,” Tony said, actually flushing red. _Tony Stark_ was _blushing_. Oh crap.

“Bucky, hey, Buck, come on, look at me. _Stop that_ ,” Steve yanked that warm hand out of his waistband before it could get too far. Bucky looked at him, eyes darkened, blown out, like, well, like he was drugged up to the eyeballs.

“Buck, hey, can you answer me? Can you cool it?” Steve asked. He held both of Bucky’s hands hostage in his own.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, clearly unfazed by the people or Steve’s panicky voice, pushing forward. “Stevie, _yeah._ I missed you. How about some sugar, sweetheart.” He was practically purring, his old Brooklyn drawl coming back softly.

“Oh Christ on a cracker,” Clint murmured.

“We should go,” Natasha hissed and immediately pushed at Clint.

“No! We can’t leave them here! This floor’s filled with the best of Stark Tech!” Tony wailed. He was somehow flipping through his phone while backing away. His eyes bulged. _“This is the footage?_ Oh my God, _Rogers_ , get him out of here! Take him to your floor. Your shit’s reinforced. This stuff isn’t! I’ll have JARVIS lock it down.”

Steve panicked. “But that doesn’t sound right. He needs medical attention!”

“No,” Tony shook his head sharply, eyes still on his phone. “Nope. Uh-uh, he needs you to fuck his lights out. Or something to that degree, but whatever your choice, Rogers, you _cannot_ let it happen here! No geriatric sexy shenanigans in the medical wing, you hear me?”

“But–“ Steve was frantic and would have argued further if Bucky hadn’t surged forward suddenly, smashing Steve back into the wall cabinet of the tiny med bay. Metal crunched and Steve knew there was going to be a massive dent. He winced, pushing back as Bucky leaned in to kiss him. 

Oh God, but Bucky’s kisses were always so deadly, so out of this world.

“Mm!” Steve moaned, trying to not reciprocate. Bucky’s hands were on his ass, dragging them close enough for their hips to touch.

“Mmm, _Steve_ ,” Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth. 

“Rogers! Jesus, you’re gonna destroy my medical wing!” Tony bellowed. “And my childhood! Please, for the love of God and all his angels, get a room!”

And you know what? Tony, for once, made sense. Steve knew it. He had to get over this embarrassment. It was too late now and Bucky was, well, he was fucking grinding up against Steve, driving him insane. Steve didn’t want witnesses. He would already never live this down. So he compromised.

Groaning, Steve pushed at Bucky. He held Bucky’s shoulders at arms-length and heaved in fresh air.

“Bucky, wait. Give it a second. We’ll go back home, okay? Let’s go.”

“Mmmm,” Bucky just growled and tried to get closer, using all his force. The metal groaned against Steve’s back. “We can do it here,” he murmured. “We can do it anywhere. I can do you anywhere, Stevie. Just tell me where.”

So Steve moved. He kicked away from the cabinet, took hold of Bucky’s hand and yanked the man with him. Bucky stumbled, but followed, clearly too gone to argue or question.

The last thing Steve heard before he barged them through the scanners and out into the elevator hallway, was Tony yelling at JARVIS to prepare for lockdown.

Steve almost felt out of his depth when he entered the elevator.

He punched the number for his and Bucky’s floor before unceremoniously being slammed up against the mirrored wall.

“Eep!” Steve squeaked when Bucky pressed up against him. A sharp crack shot through the tiny elevator and Steve had a feeling the mirror was going to need replacing.

“Bucky,” Steve gasped as hands pulled and pushed at his hips. Bucky pressed against him, kissing at Steve’s neck, jaw and lips.

The elevators in Avengers tower were super-fast so when it binged loudly, indicating their floor, Steve heaved, shoving Bucky right out of the slowly opening doors.

Bucky stumbled back, Steve pushing at his chest. He yanked Bucky down to their apartment door, pulling out his set of keys from his sweatpants pocket.

Bucky’s eyes seemed drawn to the pocket, his hand slinking inside there while Steve mashed the keyhole.

“Oh, for the love–“ Steve’s key bent awkwardly against the metal, stuck in the lock. He groaned and banged his forehead against the door.

Bucky took that as an invitation to sidle up against Steve’s back, pressing his erection into Steve’s ass. Bucky’s one hand was still in Steve’s fucking pocket, gently pressing the material into Steve’s thigh.

So Steve did what he did best, he pushed away from the door,Bucky stepping with him, and then he kicked it.

The wood splintered loudly around the lock and the door swung wide, slamming against the wall on the other side. Its hinges gave a mighty squeal.

Bucky seemed to get the message and just propelled Steve inside.

Bucky kissed Steve, sucking at his lower lip and moaning loudly. He pushed his fingers under Steve’s shirt, all eagerness and delight.

The lights dimmed suddenly and gentle jazz music swelled from the building’s audio system.

“JARVIS!” Steve pulled away and barked at the ceiling.

“Apologies, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said calmly. “Mr Stark thought it would be appropriate.”

“I swear to God–“ Steve griped. “No music.”

He would have had more to say about Tony if Bucky hadn’t just growled into his cheek, licking at his skin.

“Stop talking to the building,” Bucky growled. “And pay attention to me.”

Steve hiccuped when Bucky nipped at his ear. “I-I am, Buck. Always.”

“Mmm,” Bucky rumbled, hands skating up Steve’s torso. “I want you all for me. All mine.”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat, even as he was pushed back, feet stumbling. “I’m all yours,” he breathed. “Always am.”

He felt the sofa arm press against his legs before he and Bucky went tumbling ass over teakettle. They fell onto the leather cushions, Steve awkwardly on his back, and Bucky arching over the armrest. Bucky got a knee up and surged forward, covering all of Steve’s vision with his body.

Bucky kissed him so well, so deeply, it really was like falling into a drugged state. Bucky’s tongue was wet and soft and pushed against Steve’s own and their breath was sharp and lost between them. Bucky’s leg lost purchase on the scant inches left between Steve and the seat edge. He slipped sharply down, leg hitting the carpet, the rest of him collapsing onto Steve awkwardly. This didn’t actually seem to phase him.

Steve panted, kissing and drowning in Bucky’s affection. His shirt was shoved up under his arms, Bucky’s hands squeezing and massaging at his pecs, just like always.

Clearly the position wasn’t working, but Bucky would always figure things out. He leaned into Steve and at first the blonde assumed he was just trying to get closer, but in fact, Bucky was trying to make some more room. His leg kicked out and the poor unfortunate coffee table that had been jabbing at Bucky’s leg was thrown against the fireplace wall, cracking and splintering loudly.

Steve jumped at the noise. Bucky didn’t seem to care. He just clambered right on top of Steve properly and ground himself down onto Steve’s already hot erection.

“F-f-fuck–“ Steve gasped.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky hissed, kissing Steve’s neck. “Oh, Stevie yes. You taste so good, baby. Mmmm.”

Bucky wiggled his way down Steve’s body, paying special attention to his nipples. Bucky was fucking obsessed with Steve’s chest.

He licked and lapped at one, then the other, bringing Steve’s pink nipples to optimum perkiness. “So good,” Bucky growled, hands joining in and grasping the flesh of Steve’s pectorals. “Look at these puppies. All for me. Fuck. I love them.”

Steve groaned, flexing his hips upward. Bucky shuddered when Steve’s heavy erection pressed into him.

He seemed to lose focus for a second. 

Steve panted and waited while Bucky pushed himself up. Bucky placed both hands on the armrest butting up against the top of Steve’s head. Their furniture really wasn’t big enough for both two-hundred-plus-pound super soldiers. Bucky didn’t care. He just braced himself, staring down at Steve, his dark hair hanging down, falling from its hair tie.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Bucky breathed, eyes dark, lids heavy.

Steve swallowed. His hands went to work on Bucky’s jacket. He tugged at the zippers and snaps that kept his holsters in place. 

“Shit, ow,” Steve grunted, wrist catching in a stiletto handle. “Goddamnit, Buck.” He proceeded to pull out four blades, a serrated garrotte, a stun gun and a butterfly knife. “Do you ever pack light?”

Bucky just smirked and shifted his hips, the obvious joke hanging between them. He didn’t seem to want to move his hands, so his jacket just hung open. Steve grumbled about doing all the work as he unzipped Bucky’s pants too.

“C’mere,” Steve murmured, tugging at Bucky’s tank top. “Kiss me, you idiot.”

Bucky grinned and complied, lowering himself slowly. His arms still held him up and his knees slipped, one between Steve’s legs. 

His own legs were at odd angles, hanging over the armrest, the sofa way too small for this.

When Bucky ground down, Steve groaned loudly, feeling his cock jump at the attention. 

Bucky seemed to just go nuts from that alone. He started up a brutal pace, grinding down, pulling more shudders and moans from Steve. 

“Oh, sweet Mary,” Bucky breathed, kissing Steve hungrily. “the things you do to me, Stevie. You’re so perfect. So gorgeous. So hot. You drive me crazy, you know that? I want you so bad. All the time. Mmmm!” 

_Fuck._

Bucky was usually pretty mouthy in bed, but it still had Steve flushing pink, like his first time.

Steve raised his hips, trying his best to get closer to that orgasm he could feel on the edge of his nerves.

Bucky obliged and ground down, his pants having shifted, and his underwear-clad cock pressing against Steve’s pants wetly.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass in both hands and just _pulled_. Bucky’s eyes rolled and his lashes fluttered.

“Baby, _baby, Stevie,_ ” he breathed sharply. “ _Ah!_ ” Steve could feel the head of Bucky’s cock slip free, held against his belly by his underwear waistband.

Steve was lost, staring at that face. Holy shit, he’d never seen Bucky like _this._ It was rapturous.

Their rhythm was getting faulty, their hips jerking. 

Steve’s eyes were wide open so he wouldn’t miss this. Bucky was falling apart above him, his hips grinding into Steve, the wet head of his cock wiping streaks over Steve’s lower abdomen.

When Steve’s fingers dug in hard, the globes of Bucky’s ass tight in his grasp, Bucky shuddered. Steve pressed his fingers along the seam of Bucky’s ass, over the rough fabric and Bucky all but whimpered as he fell apart. He shivered, hips thrusting against Steve, dick wet and spurting between their skin.

Bucky’s breath was shuddering, gasping, his lips open against Steve’s mouth.

A resoundingly sharp _crack_ shook through the room and Steve barely had a second to figure it out before Bucky collapsed onto him in a wet, shaking, shivering mess.

 

—

 

“Ah!” Steve panted into his pillow. “Bucky!”

But Bucky kept thrusting, his hips slapping against the back of Steve’s thighs. Oh, there were going to be _bruises_.

Bucky was just staring down at where his dick was sliding in and out of Steve, mesmerized. “Holy hell,” he breathed, eyes wide and blue as ever. “I’ll never get tired of this.”

Bucky’s dick slid over Steve’s prostate _just right_ and Steve’s eyes rolled. His dick throbbed and he came, just like that, with Bucky still sliding home, again and again.

 

—

 

“Oh my God, _again_?” Steve breathed as Bucky climbed over him in the tub. The water sloshed, bubbles sliding over the edge as Bucky coaxed Steve back into his body, mouth falling open. “Oh, Jesus, _yes_ ,” Bucky moaned, again finding Steve’s dick at home inside him.

Steve shivered, thankful that the serum was helping him with this crazy, bizarre experience.

“B-Bucky–“ Steve said, voice juddering as Bucky started riding him. “O-oh, hell. Oh, _Bucky.”_ He looked so beautiful like this, the water slick on Bucky’s tan skin, his muscles flexing. Steve was transfixed, again.

They’d gotten in the bath because they needed to clean up. This was partly getting the job done, Steve guessed. 

Steve got his hand around Bucky’s cock and coaxed some more profane language out of him.

By the time Steve had filled Bucky up again, half the water was on the floor and Bucky was collapsed against Steve’s chest, panting deeply.

“You fuck me so good, baby,” Bucky panted wetly. “So _good.”_

 

_—_

 

"You sore?" Bucky breathed against Steve's shoulder.

"Hrmm," Steve hummed. He could feel Bucky's lazy fingers caressing his ass. The fingers were being particularly nosy, sliding the way they were. Steve hugged his pillow tighter beneath him. "No," Steve answered, eyeing his partner. "You okay?" 

Bucky's hair was pushed back from his face, and he was resting his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the carpet. He had scratches all down his chest and shoulders.

"I'm getting there," Bucky rumbled, eyes still fixed on Steve's ass. "Still got at least one more, I think."

Steve groaned. Bucky's fingers were sinful, the way they skimmed his ass cheeks.

"JARVIS said the A.I.M. prisoners had this wear off, right?" Steve murmured.

Bucky's warm human hand gave his left cheek a firm squeeze. "Yeah, says it's happening."

"So it'll be quicker with you?" Steve asked.

Bucky's hand paused and he looked at Steve's face. "Sorry. I really didn't think it was affecting me."

Steve got up to his elbows. "Buck, seriously? It's fine. I'm just hoping you don't have to have weird chemicals swimming around in your blood any longer than necessary."

"Even if they turn me into a complete horndog that can't get enough of you?" Bucky said softly, scooching over to kiss Steve's shoulder.

Steve smirked. "Honestly not much difference, really."

Bucky swatted at Steve's ass. He leaned up, turned his head, and did it again.

"What?" Steve glanced down his pink, sweaty back.

"It's just ... you really have the perfect butt. It jiggles just right."

Steve groaned when Bucky's fingers rubbed over his cheeks some more.  "One more, you said?" he panted, feeling his engine rev a little, even after they'd destroyed half the room and the remnants of his modesty.

Bucky hummed and came in for a kiss. "Sure. If you insist."

 

* * *

 

“Damage report incoming,” JARVIS said.

The rest of the Avengers were in the common room. It was almost midday and unlike other members of the unit, they'd all been able to get some rest..

Tony had a hand over his eyes. Natasha and Clint were lazing on the sofa, and Bruce was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hit me,” Tony sighed.

“Wait, are Barnes and Rogers okay?” Natasha interrupted.

“Both Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers' heat signatures have not moved in the last four hours, Agent Romanov,” JARVIS intoned. “It appears they may be sleeping.”

“In their own bed, I presume?” Natasha said.

“ _Why_ would you ask that?” Tony looked at her, exasperated. "Do you want the answers that aren't standard? 'Cos the possibility of that just sky-rocketed."

“A fair assumption to make, Agent,” JARVIS went on. "They are withinthe confines of Captain Rogers’ room, though not in the usual perimeter of the bed. I would hazard a guess that they are asleep on the floor.”

“Christ,” Tony muttered.

“As to the damage incurred,” JARVIS went on. “The antique red leather two-seater is in seven separate pieces. The coffee table may be salvageable, but unlikely as the crystalline glass was original Art Nouveau. The bed frame is assumed partly broken, due to a particular crash around oh three hundred hours. This has yet to be confirmed, as you well know, no functioning cameras are allowed within bedrooms.”

“So they broke Barnes' bed. Awesome. Which is why they’re in Rogers’ room,” Clint nodded.

“Worst damage?” Tony asked.

“The marble kitchen counter has been broken in three spots, and can no longer bear the weight of the microwave or the kitchen sink. It's support struts have also splintered. Two windows are also in need of replacement. Captain Rogers has admirable aim. And the hallway closet now opens into the bathroom, which, perhaps, can be reconfigured in the upcoming renovation?”

“Renovation?” Natasha cocked a brow.

Tony sighed, “You complete newbie. I have renos built into all sustainable budgets relating to _all_ my buildings. My insurance doesn't cover this shit, apparently. Do you _remember_  Malibu?" Tony tutted, like his home falling into the ocean hadn't been a really big deal at the time.  "JARVIS, drywall status? That's easy to replace.”

“Five substantial indentations, and one structural support damaged when Sergeant Barnes’ arm tore through to hold on–“

“No details!” Tony barked.

“Yes, Sir. Overall, damage should not amount to much more than twenty thousand dollars.”

Clint nodded, “Oh, so not _that_ bad.”

"That's what you get when you interfere with a nefarious organizations plans for world domination," Natasha sighed.

“And, Sir,” JARVIS said.

“Yes?” Tony sighed.

“Elevator three will require new mirrors, re-installs of the button input pad, a permanently jammed door replacement and the handicap bars are too warped to be of any use to anyone, least of all those with an actual handicap.”

“Wonderful. Just. Fucking. G _reat_ ,” Tony said, clearly wishing he hadn't asked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, apologies for any spelling errors. It's late, I'm bad at proof-reading. I'll take any other excuses to prove my point.


End file.
